Blutsverwandt
by Sternschnuppendesaster
Summary: Doch leider war Jonathan nach zwei Wochen mehr an Mary Sue's, ich kannte Sie noch aus der Schule, hübsch, blond und dumm wie Stroh, diversen Körperteilen interessiert, als an meinen.
1. 1 Kapitel

Disclaimer: Das gleiche wie immer, alles gehört J.K. Rowling, außer Cecilia und ein paar andere die vielleicht später noch hinzukommen.

Kapitel

Unsanft riss mich der Wecker aus dem Schlaf. Schlaftrunken stand ich auf, stellte den Wecker aus und ging ins Bad um mich für diesen Tag zu wappnen, es war wie jeden Morgen. Zum Glück war heute Freitag und ich freute mich schon auf das Wochenende, ich hatte mir ein schönes dickes Buch gekauft und die Vorfreude, dass ich das ganze Wochenende eingemümmelt auf meiner Couch, mit einer herrlich duftenden Kanne heißem Tee und diesem Buch verbringen würde, war groß. Ich wusste ja nicht, dass sich an diesem Tag mein ganzes Leben mit einem Schlag verändern würde.

Nach einer Stunde verließ ich meine Wohnung, welche in einem kleinen Vorort nicht weit von London entfernt lag. Ich arbeitete in London als Buchhalterin in einem kleinen Büro, wir waren nicht mehr als acht Leute die meisten so in etwa meinem Alter, also Ende zwanzig bis vierzig Jahre. Mir machte die Arbeit Spaß und auch mit meinen Kollegen kam ich eigentlich ganz gut klar.

Vielleicht sollte ich mich an dieser Stelle mal vorstellen. Ich heiße Cecilia Smith und bin neunundzwanzig Jahre alt. Ich habe einen vier Jahre jüngeren Bruder, Brian, der allerdings in Paris lebt und Kunst Studiert. Mein Vater, wohnt ca. zwei Autostunden von London entfernt. Er hat sich dort ein kleines Häuschen gekauft und genießt das Landleben.

Meine Mutter starb, als ich acht Jahre alt war, an Brustkrebs. Ich war damals dabei, als Sie im Krankenhaus verstarb. Das hat mich sehr geprägt, denn meine Mutter war immer für Brian und mich da. Doch auch unser Vater hat ebenso alles für uns getan. Ich hatte aber das Gefühl, dass er sich für mich, als so eine Art Beschützer ausgab. Ich durfte zu Teenagerzeiten nie länger als acht Uhr weg. Und als ich endlich erwachsen war und einen Job hatte, fiel es ihm sichtlich schwer mich gehen zu lassen als ich eine eigene Wohnung gefunden hatte.

Brian sagte immer, dass das nun mal so ist, zwischen Vätern und Töchtern. Doch hatte ich irgendwie das Gefühl, dass da mehr war als dass sich mein Vater um mich sorgte. Er hatte richtige Angst als ich wegzog, ja er reagierte für eine kurze Zeit sogar panisch, rief mich jeden Tag an, kam jedes Wochenende vorbei. Nun heute macht er das nicht mehr, jedenfalls ruft er mich nicht mehr täglich an und besuchen tut er mich nur noch einmal im Monat. Aber ich finde es immer noch seltsam, dass er sich so um mich sorgt.

Langsam wurde es hell, wenn man dass überhaupt so nennen konnte, an einem tristen und kalten Tag, vier Tage vor Weihnachten. Ich fuhr mit der U-Bahn bis zur Bakerstreet Station. Von dort aus waren es noch etwa 10 Fußminuten bis zum Büro.

Der Himmel hatte sich in dunkelgrauen Wolken eingehüllt und es fing leicht an zu schneien. Da ich noch etwas Zeit hatte, beschloss ich mir noch einen Cappuccino zu holen. Und so bog ich in die Melcombe Street ein, wo es einen Coffeshop gab.

Mit einem Brownie und einem Cappuccino verließ ich den Coffeshop und nahm genüsslich einen Schluck des heißen und koffeinhaltigen Getränks und fühlte, wie sich langsam eine wohlige Wärme in mir ausbreitete.

Gedankenverloren lief ich die Melcombe Street entlang um dann auf den Grimmauldplace einzubiegen und bemerkte zuerst die Graugetigerte Katze nicht, die sich mir in den Weg stellte. „Huch" entfuhr es mir und ich blieb abrupt stehen, da sich die Katze nicht vom Fleck rührte. Ich hatte es noch nie erlebt, dass eine Katze mitten auf dem Gehweg liegen blieb, kopfschüttelnd betrachtete ich sie mir näher, es war eine sehr schöne Katze, mit grünen Augen und ihr Fell glänzte seidig. Doch irgendetwas kam mir seltsam an dieser Katze vor, sie sah so menschlich aus.

„Na Du Kätzchen" sprach ich leise zu ihr „Du bist ja ein seltsames Vieh, möchtest Du etwas von meinem Brownie?" Warum ich dieser Katze etwas von meinem Brownie anbot, weiß ich heute noch nicht. Ich ging in die Hocke und hielt ihr ein Stückchen des Brownies hin, aber die Katze machte keinen Anstalten ihn zu nehmen. Sie starrte mich einfach nur an.

„Brauchen Sie Hilfe" hörte ich jemanden hinter mir sagen und erschrak so sehr dass ich mein Gleichgewicht verlor und unsanft hinfiel. „Oh verzeihen Sie, ich wollte Sie nicht erschrecken" sagte die Stimme „Schon gut" entgegnete ich leicht genervt und rappelte mich wieder auf, dabei spürte ich wie jemand meinen rechten Arm hielt und mir hoch half.

„Danke, dass ist sehr nett von Ihnen…" weiter kam ich nicht, denn ich sah die beiden merkwürdigsten Gestalten, die ich je gesehen habe. Einen alten Mann, mit weißem langen Haar und einem ebenso langen, weißen Bart. Er hatte blaue Augen, die über eine Halbmond Brille schauten und mir fröhlich zuzwinkerten. Und das lange dunkelblaue Gewand das über und über mit glitzernden Sternen bestückt war reichte fast bis zum Boden, dazu trug er einen farblich passenden Umhang.

Das genaue Gegenteil von ihm war der andere Mann, er hatte mir auch hoch geholfen. Er war ganz und gar in Schwarz gekleidet hatte eine sehr blasse Haut, eine große Hakennase und fast Schulterlanges tiefschwarzes Haar, doch im Gegensatz zu dem alten Mann schaute dieser finster und böse zu mir. Sehr Vertrauens erweckend sah er nicht gerade aus.

Ein Anflug von Angst machte sich in mir breit und ich wollte nur noch weg von hier. „Ähm, ja also, danke nochmals, ich muss weiter, auf wieder sehen" sagte ich und versuchte dabei so ruhig wie möglich zu klingen. Ich drehte mich um, um weiter zu gehen, als der alte Mann sprach „Miss Smith, ich glaube sie sollten noch nicht gehen".

Es war, als wäre ich in meiner Haltung erstarrt, jedenfalls war ich für einen kurzen Augenblick nicht in der Lage mich zu bewegen. Panik stieg langsam in mir hoch und mein Herz schien kurz davor zu zerplatzen, es klopfte wie wild. Dieser Alte, merkwürdig aussehende Mann, wusste meinen Namen. Aber woher? Was sollte ich jetzt tun? Die Strasse war leer, zu dieser Zeit war kein Passant und auch keine Schüler zu sehen, es gab in der nähe eine Schule, aber vor zwei Tagen hatten die Weihnachtsferien begonnen. Meine Gedanken rasten weiter. Wegrennen? Der Alte würde mich wohl nicht einholen, aber sein Kompagnon schon. Doch hatte ich irgendeine Wahl? Hier stehen zu bleiben war auch nicht gerade die beste Lösung, dann lieber versuchen wegzurennen.

Noch während ich verzweifelt darüber grübelte was ich tun sollte, fiel mir auf dass ich auf die Katze starrte, die immer noch am gleichen Platz saß. Ich schloss für einen kurzen Augenblick meine Augen um mich darauf zu konzentrieren hier so schnell wie möglich wegzukommen, was interessierte mich da schon diese dämliche Katze. Als ich sie wieder öffnete sah ich wie die Katze sich in eine Frau verwandelte. Dann wurde mir schwarz vor Augen, alles drehte sich und bevor mich die Bewusstlosigkeit einholte bekam ich irgendwie noch mit, dass mich etwas Dunkles auffing.

Stimmen von mehreren Leuten drangen in meine Ohren, ich fühlte mich schwummrig und meine Augenlider fühlten sich so schwer an, als würden kleine Bleikugeln darauf liegen. Ich versuchte meine Gedanken zu Ordnen. Was war noch gleich passiert? Langsam kamen meine Erinnerungen zurück. Coffeshop. Brownie. Cappuccino. Katze. Zwei Männer. Katze verwandelt sich in eine Frau. Dunkelheit.

Mit einem Schlag wusste ich es wieder, Panik und Angst waren wieder da, doch gerade als ich meine Augen öffnen wollte, hörte ich zwei Männer miteinander Reden. „Direktor, sind Sie sich sicher, dass Sie es ist und kein Irrtum vorliegt?" sagte der eine, er hatte eine sehr dunkle Stimme. „Ja Severus, es gibt keinen Zweifel, das Zaubereiministerium hat es mir bestätigt." Sagte der andere, es war wohl der alte Mann „Aber wie kann es möglich sein, dass es sich erst jetzt bemerkbar macht?" „Diese Frage ist sehr schwer zu beantworten, es gab durchaus schon einige ähnliche Fälle. Allerdings kam es das letzte Mal, vor gut hundertfünfzig Jahren vor und wenn man bedenkt, wer Sie ist, ist es mehr als seltsam, dass sich ihre Magischen Fähigkeiten erst so spät bemerkbar gemacht haben, darüber lässt sich zurzeit nur spekulieren." Sagte der alte Mann. „Wir können von Glück sagen, dass das Zaubereiministerium keine weiteren Nachforschungen über Sie macht und mir die Aufgabe überlassen hat, sich um Sie zu kümmern. Dem Zaubereiminister hat es schon genügt, dass ihre Eltern Muggel sind. Und zudem hat er nach Voldemorts Rückkehr viel zu viele andere Probleme, als sich weiter um Miss Smith zu kümmern."

Mein Herz raste, genau wie meine Gedanken. Muggle, Magische Fähigkeiten, Voldemort und Zaubereiministerium, so etwas hatte ich noch nie gehört. Das mussten irgendwelche verrückten Leute sein, oder eine Sekte die seltsame Rituale durchführten und ich war ihr Opfer. Dann sprach der mit Severus genannte Mann wieder „Soll ich ihr einen Trank geben, damit sie aufwacht?".

„NEIN" schrie ich und sprang sehr zur Überraschung der anderen auf, die mich nun völlig überrumpelt anstarrten. Der in Schwarz gekleidete Mann hatte einen langen Holzstab aus seinem Umhang gezogen und hielt ihn auf mich gerichtet, ganz so, als ob er eine Pistole in der Hand halten würde. Jetzt wollen die mich auch noch mit Drogen voll pumpen, dass war eindeutig zuviel. „Mich kriegen sie nicht als Opfer ihrer komischen Rituale" keiner sagte etwas, ich wurde nur mit seltsamen Gesichtsausdrücken angestarrt „Ja ich weiß das sie eine Sekte sind" sagte ich mit zitternder Stimme. „Ich habe eben ihr Gespräch gehört."

Der alte Mann hatte nun einen erleichternden Gesichtsausdruck und kam langsam lächelnd auf mich zu „Miss Smith, bitte beruhigen sie sich, keiner wird ihnen etwas antun, wir wollen ihnen nur helfen, lassen sich mich es bitte erklären"

Dann geschah etwas Mysteriöses. Der alte Mann wollte mich gerade an der Schulter fassen, ich zitterte vor Angst und in meinem Körper breitete sich plötzlich so etwas wie Wärme aus. In dem Moment wo der alte Mann mich berührte, zuckte er sogleich wieder zurück, ganz so, als ob er einen Stromschlag abbekommen hätte.

Meine Augen weiteten sich, mein Mund stand vor erstaunen offen, die Wärme verschwand langsam. Der alte Mann war ein Stück zurückgetaumelt, der schwarz gekleidete Mann und die Frau sahen ihn besorgt an „Albus, geht es Ihnen gut?" fragte die Frau. „Danke Minerva, es geht mir ausgezeichnet." Sagte der alte Mann und ich wunderte mich, warum er immer noch lächelte.

Irritiert sah ich die drei an „Was wollen Sie von mir?" mittlerweile war ich mir sicher, dass ich nicht mehr lange zu Leben hatte, und wenn ich schon sterben sollte, dann wollte ich wenigstens Wissen warum.

„Das versuche ich Ihnen schon seit zwei Stunden zu erklären" sagte der Alte Mann und zwinkerte mir vergnügt zu.


	2. 2 Kaptel

Disclaimer: Mir gehört immer noch nix, alles gehört J. K. Rowling und auch der gute David Copperfield gehört net mir. gg

* * *

Ähnlichkeiten mit anderen Fanfictions sind nicht beabsichtigt!

Und auch meine Rechtschreibfehler(chen) bitte ich zu entschuldigen.

Ich werde wahrscheinlich nicht regelmäßig updaten können (das hängt immer so von meinen Kindern ab), aber ich versuche mein bestes. Und wenn ihr mir ganz viel Reviewt liebguck und Dackelblick aufsetzte dann bin ich bestimmt motiviert.

* * *

**Hanni:** Danke dass Dir die FF gefällt und ich deine Neugier damit geweckt habe. Ich bin mir noch nicht so ganz sicher ob ich eine Romanze mit einbauen soll, ich muss mal schauen, mehr sag ich jetzt mal nicht dazu. gg

**Auriane02**: Auch Dir danke ich für dein Review! Ich hoffe Dir gefällt das nächste Kapitel.

* * *

2. Kapitel

Mein Herz klopfte so schnell und laut, dass ich das Gefühl hatte, es würde jeden Augenblick zerspringen. Die Angst war größer und stärker als zuvor, ich hätte nie gedacht dass eine Steigerung noch möglich war.

Plötzlich wollte ich diesem alten Kauz nicht mehr zuhören, was er mir denn ach so wichtiges zu sagen hatte, ich kam mir vor als wäre ich im falschen Film gelandet. Ein Traum nichts anderes als ein alberner Traum. Bestimmt wache ich gleich auf, ja so muss es einfach sein. Ich schloss kurz meine Augen und als ich sie wieder öffnete war die Frau, sie hatte ein Wadenlanges Kleid mit grün-braunem Schottenmuster an und die Haare waren zu einem Dutt hochgesteckt, immer noch da. Sie sah aus, als wäre sie die Oberlehrerin in einem Internat. Und auch der alte, immerzu grinsende Mann und sein Kumpane der mich mit seiner Verkleidung ein wenig an Batman erinnerte, sahen mich mit fragenden Blicken an.

‚Ich muss mich in den Arm kneifen' schoss es mir durch den Kopf und somit kniff ich mich. „Oh, Shit" entfuhr es mir und noch immer kein Erwachen, nichts dergleichen geschah. Es war kein Traum, es war Real und ich hatte mir selber einen blauen Fleck in den rechten Arm gezwickt, dies war wirklich nicht mein Tag heute.

„Miss Smith, wir wollen Ihnen nichts antun" hörte ich den alten Mann wiederholt sagen. Mein Blick war nun ganz auf ihn gerichtet als er weiter sprach „Bitte lassen Sie es mich ihnen erklären, dann werden Sie auch sicher verstehen warum Sie hier sind". Ich nickte leicht und konnte nicht leugnen, dass ich nun doch neugierig war, was er mir zu sagen hatte.

„Lassen Sie mich dann auch gehen?" fragte ich mit zitternder Stimme „Ich sehe keinen Grund, warum Sie dass nicht könnten" antwortete er. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich, wie sich die beiden anderen besorgte Blicke zuwarfen. „Aber zuerst" begann der alte Mann „möchte ich, dass wir uns ihnen erst einmal vorstellen. Das" er hob seinen Arm und deutete auf die Frau „ist Professor Minerva McGonagall. Sie unterrichtet in Hogwarts Verwandlungen und ist zudem noch die Stellvertretende Schuldirektorin."

Ich öffnete meinen Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch der alte Mann sprach munter weiter. „Und hier haben Professor Severus Snape, ebenfalls Lehrer auf Hogwarts, er unterrichtet das Fach Zaubertränke." Er zeigte nun auf den Batman-Typen, welcher mich mit seinen schwarzen Augen kalt ansah. '_Der_ _kann mit seinem Blick die Karibik einfrieren_' dachte ich „Und ich" plapperte der Alte weiter und unterbrach somit meine Gedanken „bin Albus Dumbledore, Direktor in Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, Träger des Orden der Merlin erster Klasse, Großzauberer und noch vieles mehr. Zitronenbonbon?" sagte er und hielt mir ein in knallgelbes Bonbon entgegen.

Ich starrte den alten Mann, welcher sich als Albus Dumbledore vorgestellt hatte, mit offenem Mund an. „Was? …wie? ...ähm…nein…danke" stammelte ich, denn ich war einfach zu sprachlos um noch mehr etwas zu sagen. Meine Gedanken fuhren Achterbahn, nun war ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich es hier mit drei verrückten zu tun hatte. Denn welcher normale Mensch stellt sich und seine Freunde schon so vor. Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, Lehrer für Verwandlung und Zaubertränke, Großzauberer. Das war absolut irre.

Doch ich erinnerte mich daran, dass dieser Mr. Dumbledore auch gesagt hatte, ich könne gehen, wenn er sich und seine Freunde vorgestellt hatte. „Öhmm…" begann ich „… nun, es ist wirklich nett, sie kennen gelernt zu haben, aber ich muss jetzt wirklich weiter, ins Büro, sonst bekomme ich noch mehr Ärger von meinem Chef" sagte ich und versuchte ein Lächeln.

Der alte Mr. Dumbledore sah mich weiterhin, munter sein Zitronenbonbon lutschend, an „Oh natürlich, ich habe ja gesagt dass sie gehen können" er zwinkerte mir freundlich zu. „Okay" sagte ich langsam, sah zu den anderen beiden und winkte kurz „Schönen Tag" brachte ich noch hervor und machte mich schnellstens in Richtung Türe.

Gerade als ich diese öffnen wollte, sprach ein Mann aus einem der vielen Öl Gemälden, die an den Wänden dieses Zimmer hingen, zu mir „Oh Gnädigste, wie schade, dass Sie uns schon verlassen wollen, ich hoffe man sieht sich bald wieder." „Bestimmt" antwortete ich gedankenverloren und drückte schon die Türklinke nach unten, als ich in meiner Haltung erstarrte (das zweite Mal an diesem Tage). Mein Hirn ratterte (wieder einmal), das Gemälde hat mit mir gesprochen! Und ich habe diesem Gemälde geantwortet!

Mein Kopf fuhr hoch und ich sah mit weit aufgerissen Augen auf das Gemälde, als dieses, bzw. der Typ, der eindeutig ein Minnesänger war, wieder zu mir sprach „Oh, teuerste haben Sie es sich doch anders überlegt? Das wäre wirklich entzückend" flötete er und zupfte hingebungsvoll an seiner Laute. Der Minnesänger trug als Kopfbedeckung ein Barett und doch sah man sein schulterlanges gelocktes blondes Haar, auch die Kleidung sah sehr Mittelalterlich aus. Er schaute mich voller entzücken an, und hauchte mir Luftküsschen zu. Mir fiel die Kinnlade herunter, ich wirbelte herum deutete mit meinem rechten Zeigefinger auf das Gemälde und sah Mr. Dumbledore, der immer mich noch genauso belustigt ansah, wie vor ein paar Minuten, mit offenem Mund an. „D-der …d-da…in dem Bild hat mit mir gesprochen" stammelte ich keuchend.

Mr. Dumbledore sah auf das Gemälde „In der Tat, das hat er" langsam kam er auf mich zu, bis er neben mir stand. „Das ist Bartholomäus der Liebende. Ein Minnesänger, der einst in diesem Haus gelebt hatte, nicht sehr lange, denn er wurde schon in jungen Jahren gehängt. Er hat zu viele Frauenherzen gebrochen und sein Musikalisches Talent war nicht gerade seine Stärke."

Dieses konnte ich nur bestätigen, denn wenn schon der gemalte Bartholomäus so schrecklich sang, mochte ich gar nicht erst Wissen wie er sich damals im Original angehört hatte, seine Stimme traf selten den richtigen Ton, vom Text und der Melodie war es kein Stück besser, und auch seine Laute klang sehr verstimmt.

„Ich muss eindeutig widersprechen" sagte nun ein beleidigter Bartholomäus und zog rümpfend die Nase hoch. „Die Maiden liebten meinen Gesang und meine Laute. Das tun Sie auch heute noch." Und damit wandte er sich voller Hochmut dem Bild links zu, in dem eine Junge Frau in edlen Kleidern zu sehen war. „Holde Maid, Liebste" schmachtete er der jungen Frau im Nachbar Gemälde zu, und fing an in schiefen Tönen zu singen.

Voller Faszination sah ich zu, wie die holde Maid angewidert das Gesicht verzog, sich die Ohren zuhielt und sich schnellstens davonmachte, indem Sie einfach aus dem Gemälde verschwand und in einem der anderen Gemälde, die in diesem Zimmer hingen, wieder zum Vorschein kam.

Fassungslos sah ich Mr. Dumbledore an „Was? Und warum? Wie?" Waren die einzigen Worte die ich aussprechen konnte. „Mit Magie" antwortete Mr. Dumbledore und lächelte mich freundlich an.

„Magie?" wiederholte ich ungläubig „dann sind Sie also solche Hobby Magier à la David Copperfield?" ich grinste alle drei kopfschüttelnd an „Der könnte sich glatt ne Scheibe davon abschneiden. Der Trick mit dem Bild ist echt gut"

Von Professor McGonagall hörte ich ein verächtliches Schnauben „Sie glauben doch wohl nicht im Ernst, dass jemand wie dieser Mr. Copperfield ein richtiger Magier ist? Er nennt und sieht sich selbst als einen großen Magier, aber in Wirklichkeit versucht er als Muggel uns nachzumachen, seine Vorstellungen sind mehr als ein lächerliches Desaster."

„Aha, okay" sagte ich langsam, denn es kam mir so vor als würde ich noch mehr von diesen seltsamen Geschichten hören. „Sie haben jetzt schon zum zweiten Mal das Wort Muggel erwähnt" ich wollte nun auf das alles hier eine Erklärung „Was ist Muggel?"

Mr. Dumbledore wandte sich zu mir „Muggel sind nicht magische Menschen. Muggel können nicht zaubern."

„Aber Sie können es natürlich" platze es aus mir voller Ironie heraus. Mr. Dumbledore lächelte und zwinkerte mir mit seinen blauen Augen zu, dann sprach er leise „Ja, dass können wir"

„Hören Sie" sagte ich und bemühte mich ruhig zu bleiben, denn langsam verlor ich meine Geduld „Ich habe mir jetzt lange genug Ihre Zaubertricks angeschaut und das Spielchen hier mitgespielt. Entweder Sie sagen mir jetzt was Sie von mir wollen, oder Sie lassen mich endlich gehen."

Noch immer lächelnd, zog Mr. Dumbledore einen langen schmalen Holzstab aus seinen Umhang, genauso einen wie Professor Snape, der Batman-Typ, es vor einigen Minuten getan hatte. „Bitte lassen Sie es mich Ihnen zeigen, dass es keinerlei Illusionen und Märchen sind, die Sie hier sehen und hören." Er hob den Stab, deutete damit auf einen Sessel der vor einem sehr hohen und voll gestopften Bücherregal stand, und sprach „_Wingardium Leviosa". _

Der Sessel schwebte nun einige Zentimeter über dem Fußboden und Mr. Dumbledore dirigierte, mittels dieses Holzstabes, den Sessel einen guten Meter nach rechts, wo er ihn sachte wieder auf den Fußboden gleiten ließ.

Für einen kurzen Moment, glaubte ich, mir wurde die Luft zum Atmen genommen, denn dass, was Mr. Dumbledore gerade mir demonstrierte, raubte mir den Atem. Ich starrte auf den Sessel und dann auf Mr. Dumbledore. Und langsam realisierte ich, dass es kein Trick war, genauso wenig wie die Sache mit den Gemälden keine Tricks waren.

„Das ist unglaublich, ich dachte immer so etwas gibt es nur in Filmen und Büchern, aber doch nicht im realen Leben. Und jetzt sehe ich mit eigenen Augen, dass es doch wahr ist." Sagte ich mit leiser Stimme und sah die Erleichterung in Mr. Dumbledores Gesicht.

* * *

TBC... 


	3. Chapter 3

Hallo an alle, nun hab ich es doch geschafft das 3. Kapitel zu Ende zu bekommen :-)

Mir gehört hier, wie immer nix, alles gehört der genialen Frau Rowling!

So, es können nun auch Anonyme Reviewer mir schreiben (vielen Dank an Malina, die mich darauf hingewiesen hat!), ich hab des gar net gemerkt peinlichpeinlich

Also alle unfreiwilligen Schwarzleser, können mir nun auch Reviewen grins

So ich hoffe das Kapitel gefällt euch, ist nicht sehr lang geworden, der Wille war da, aber die Zeit…...

Malina: Vielen lieben Dank, für dein Review ich hab mich sehr darüber gefreut, auch dass Dir meine Ff gefällt. Es fängt ruhig, ja das stimmt, aber ich habe nicht vor es dabei zu belassen… grins

Viel Spaß beim Weiterlesen!

3. Kapitel

„Ich bin mehr als nur froh, dass Sie uns nun endlich glauben und in uns nicht weiter irgendwelche Sekten Anhänger vermuten" sagte Mr. Dumbledore. Ich spürte wie ich rot anlief, es war mir nun doch schon etwas peinlich, dass ich so reagiert hatte, andererseits war ich schon der Meinung, dass wohl jeder das gleiche getan hätte in dieser Situation.

Und jetzt hatte ich Fragen, die mir im Kopf herumschwirrten, und diese ich auch sogleich Mr. Dumbledore stellte in der Hoffnung, Antworten darauf zu bekommen.

„Sir, weshalb bin ich denn nun eigentlich hier? Und woher Wissen Sie meinen Namen?" gespannt sah ich Mr. Dumbledore an.

„Sie sind hier, Miss Smith, weil Sie eine Hexe sind. Gestern Abend haben Sie zum ersten Mal ihre magischen Fähigkeiten benutzt. Das ist sehr ungewöhnlich, da in der Regel schon im frühsten Kindesalter sich junge Hexen und Zauberer als solche im Zaubereiministerium registriert werden. Mit elf Jahren werden dann diese jungen Hexen und Zauberer auf eine Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei geschickt, hier in England ist es Hogwarts das sich dieser jungen Menschen annimmt. Dort werden sie dann für die nächsten sieben Jahre lernen mit ihrer Magie umzugehen, Sie zu kontrollieren und natürlich Zaubersprüche lernen, verschiedenste Zaubertränke herstellen und noch vieles mehr." Sagte Mr. Dumbledore.

Und wieder einmal rasten meine Gedanken „Aber Sir" begann ich und versuchte meine rasenden Gedanken in die richtigen Worte zu fassen. „Wie können Sie Wissen, dass ich eine Hexe bin, ich weiß es doch selbst nicht einmal. Sie sagen das ich gestern Abend meine magischen Fähigkeiten benutzt habe, aber ich kann mich an nichts außergewöhnliches erinn…" Ich stockte, denn schlagartig fiel mir wieder ein, was gestern Abend war.

Und ebenso schlagartig spürte ich, wie mir die Röte ins Gesicht stieg. Vor Peinlichkeit!

Ja da war sie wieder, die Erinnerung an den gestrigen Abend, oh je und ich hatte so gehofft, dass ich dieses Erlebnis soweit in meinen Hinterkopf verschoben hätte, dass es nie wieder zum Vorschein kommen würde, aber wieder einmal wurde ich eines besseren belehrt, Shit! Shit! Shit!

Schnell senkte ich meinen Blick nach unten und starrte auf den Fußboden. Zum Glück wusste keiner von den dreien hier, was sich gestern Abend ereignete. Dass es sich dabei um Zauberei handelte, darauf wäre ich nie gekommen. Ich fand es in diesem Moment einfach nur zu komisch und fühlte mich befriedigt und habe mir keine weiteren Gedanken darüber gemacht.

„Ah, wie ich sehe, Miss Smith, Wissen Sie ja noch, was mit der guten Miss Perkins passierte" gluckste Mr. Dumbledore.

Geschockt hielt ich den Atem an, und war mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich nun mindestens genauso blass war wie dieser Professor Snape, der Batman Typ. Und bevor ich mir noch weitere Gedankengänge erlauben konnte, sprach Mr. Dumbledore belustigt weiter

„Die arme Miss Perkins, hatte einen so großen Pickel auf der Nase, dass diese zu geschwollen war und ihr Freund Mr. Jones musste Sie darauf hin ins Krankenhaus bringen. Aber Mr. Jones kennen Sie ja, nicht wahr?"

In diesem Moment wünschte ich mir ein großes Loch im Fußboden, damit ich mich dort verstecken könnte, meine Gesichtsfarbe musste nun wieder auf rot gewechselt haben, jedenfalls fühlte es sich so an. Weiterhin total angestrengt starrte ich auf den Fußboden, als wäre es das interessanteste was ich je gesehen habe und nuschelte als Antwort „dsch …sss ... mmm … schhhhhhffff….".

„Könnten Sie das bitte noch mal sagen?" fragte mich Mr. Dumbledore freundlich. **_NEIN!_**

„Das …ja…ähm... ist mein Chef…mpf" ‚_Oh Gott wann nimmt dieses Grauen hier mal ein Ende' _schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Aber eigentlich konnte es doch gar nicht noch peinlicher werden, oder etwa doch?

„Ja stimmt, Mr. Jones ist ihr Chef. Und Miss Perkins geht es auch schon wieder besser. Die Ärzte konnten den Pickel zwar noch nicht ganz entfernen, aber in ein paar Tagen wird alles wieder verheilt sein" sagte Mr. Dumbledore grinsend. „Schade" platzte es aus mir heraus.

„Wie bitte?" meldete sich nun Professor McGonagall zu Wort. „Ähm... ich meinte Schön. Schön dass es Miss Perkins wieder besser geht." Sagte ich hastig und versuchte zu grinsen.

Schon oft habe ich mich gefragt, warum ich eigentlich immer so vom Pech verfolgt wurde. Vor allem in Sachen „_Männer_" hatte ich noch nie Glück. Meine „_Erfahrungen_" beschränken sich auf zwei kurzfristige Beziehungen (es ist schon deprimierend in einem Satz die Wörter „_Erfahrung_" und „_kurzfristig_" zu benutzen), dafür, dass ich in vier Monaten dreißig werde, nicht gerade überwältigend.

Diese (Kurz)Beziehungen hätten unterschiedlicher nicht sein können. Zuerst war da Jonathan, er war damals einundzwanzig und ich neunzehn (Mein Gott ist das schon lange her). Um es kurz zu machen – Jonathan sah supergut aus und der Sex mit ihm war schlichtweg genial! Doch leider war Jonathan nach zwei Wochen mehr an Mary Sue's (ich kannte Sie noch aus der Schule, hübsch, blond und dumm wie Stroh) diversen Körperteilen interessiert, als an meinen.

Dann kam Michael, tja, und Michael war genau das Gegenteil von Jonathan. Spießig und Bieder, kurzum ein Streber durch und durch! Er trug eine Zahnspange (und das mit 27 Jahren!), und es fühlte sich nicht gerade gut an, wenn wir uns küssten (was, zum Glück, nur drei Mal vorkam!). Ich hätte genauso gut einen Stacheldraht knutschen können, einen Unterschied hätte es da wohl nicht gegeben. Aber was soll ich noch groß dazu sagen, ich war damals so verzweifelt, dass ich den erstbesten genommen habe, der kam.

„Gab es einen besonderen Grund, weshalb Sie Miss Perkins dies angetan haben?" die tiefe dunkle Stimme von Professor Snape, welche voller Hohn und Spott nur so triefte, riss mich aus meinen Gedanken heraus.

Damit wurde nun auch meine Frage beantwortet, die ich mir selber schon (ein paar Zeilen weiter oben) gestellt hatte. **_JA ES KONNTE NOCH PEINLICHER WERDEN!_**

Ich hatte nun wohl eher die Ähnlichkeit mit einer Tomate, als die eines Menschen und als ich Professor Snape ansah, konnte ich in seinen kalten schwarzen Augen, Heimtücke und Abneigung sehen.

„Ich…also…öhm…nun ja… ompf… das …ich finde, dass geht Sie gar nichts an." Sagte ich schnell. „Nun, wenn meinen" sagte Professor Snape mit schnarrender Stimme und hob abschätzend seine linke Augenbraue hoch.

„Ja, dass meine ich" sagte ich bestimmt. Ich wurde das ungute Gefühl nicht los, dass alle hier wussten, weshalb ich das getan hatte. Himmel, ja ich war in meinen Chef verknallt, das nun zu leugnen wäre wohl noch peinlicher. Aber ich würde nichts weiter dazu sagen, das hatte ich mir fest vorgenommen, man muss es ja nicht schlimmer machen, als es schon ist.

„Nun denn, wie auch immer" sagte Mr. Dumbledore und zwinkerte mir belustigt zu „Wir müssen dieses Thema um Miss Perkins nicht weiter vertiefen, es gibt noch einige andere wichtigere Themen, die wir zu besprechen haben".

Dankbar sah ich Mr. Dumbledore an und ignorierte Professor Snape, der mich mit seinem Blick anscheinend durchbohren wollte. Doch etwas machte mich stutzig „Sir, was für andere wichtige Themen gibt es denn noch?" Für mich war nun alles geklärt, ich war eine Hexe und konnte zaubern, fertig! Doch dass es noch ein langer Weg sein würde bis sich alle Gefahren, Herausforderungen und Hindernisse bewältigt und klären würden, konnte ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht einmal erahnen.


End file.
